False witness born down on me
by OneWhoHasNeverLoved
Summary: Hermione goes back to hogwarts for her 7th year but her looks have changed and also her atitude what happenes wen Dracos changed to? and how will Harry and Ron react to Hermiones new image? DracoHermione
1. September 1st

**False witness born down on me**

Chapter 1: September 1

Summary: Mione is entering her 7th year, & she's gone through drastic changes. This difference is catching every mans eye, especially that of The slytherin god himself, Draco Malfoy. But what people don' realize is the secrets that she holds could destroy her & the 1 she loves most. Sucky summary! just r&r

"Hermione, we need to leave!" yelled my mom as I was finishing packing up my trunk.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back, trying not sound sarcastic, since we had about an hour before we actually needed to leave.

I locked my trunk, and looked in the mirror to give myself a once over. Certainly different from last year. The long bushy hair gone, replaced by straight, silky dark brown hair with maroon highlights that cascaded just past my shoulders. That's not the only change that occurred over the summer either. My figure finally started coming out, and while I'm no Pamela Anderson (some American actress. My cousin is obsessed with :cough cough: her), I actually do have some cleavage. I finally learned the meaning of a true tan, so now my skin is a dark shade of brown. And last, my mom finally showed me how to eccenterate my face with just a little amount of make up. So now, I don't look half bad if I do say so myself.

But I don't dress like a lot of the girls at Hogwarts though. Those girls who wear super tight pants and cut off shirts. No, I'm not a slut. I've gone more punk (even though punk is a genre of music, not a style of clothes!). I've got the black low waisted pants, well fitting t-shirts I've got from concerts (the bullits, or the meteors, if you need a band to imagine! A/n). The bracelets adorn my wrists, along with the old school vans on my feet. I sound so American!

"Mione! Get your butt down here! We're going to be late!" my mom screamed at me again.

"Coming." I yelled back.

Hogwarts, thank god. More of a home to me than my real home has. But I'll get to that later.

I miss Harry and Ron so much. Especially Ron. I know what you're thinking. No, not that way. I could never think of Ron that way, even though I know he adores me. I'm not being arrogant either. I just know. I miss him because he is like everything. While I don't love him romantically, I just love being around him. He makes me feel safe. It's so easy to talk to him too.

I finally got downstairs and we climbed into the car at around 10:15. 45 minutes till magic is in my life again. We drove to the train station, and we stacked my trunk on a trolley. I hugged my mother goodbye (my father not being with us).

'Bye mum, I'll miss you."

I went through the barrier, and climbed onto the train, looking for Ron and Harry.

I was looking around, not really paying attention, and slammed into someone very sturdy, and fell to the ground. Looking up, I came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. But instead of giving my that damn smirk, he gave a little grin and offered his hand, which I took suspiciously.

"Wow, Granger, you sure have changed." he said as I dusted myself off. He wasn't sneering either. It sounded like a true compliment.

"You too," I responded, looking at him. He truly had changed. He was that short greasy haired ferret of last year. He had truly grown up. About 6'1, he was lean and muscular. He was still pale, but his hair wasn't slicked back, now falling around his eyes. His usual smirk was replaced by a smile, and there was laughter in his eyes. The clothes helped a lot too. His shirt was black, and fit perfectly accenting his abs, and he had on jeans, not too baggy, but not tight.

'Draco, you really seemed to have grown up' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by Parvati, who walked up and said, "Mione, heads are wanted in the front compartment. I guess that means you too, Malfoy," she added, Giving him a dirty look.

"Well, Hermione," Draco said, facing me. My name sounded so unfamiliar on his tongue. "I guess we should go up."

As we headed up, I kept thinking, Draco has changed. He kept looking at me and smiling. 'Maybe he has learnt compassion.

These thoughts were quickly disintegrated. Pansy Parkinson walked up to us, and asked "What are doing with this scum?"

I looked at Draco, and he gave me that cold sneer. "I wouldn't walk with the mud blood out of free will if you paid me. We're just going to the Head meeting."

He gave me another sneer, and walked ahead with Pansy, and I stood there stunned.

'This year is certainly going to be weird,' I thought as I followed them into the Head's compartment


	2. The Head duties

Chapter 2: The Head's duties

By: Hatred violence and cruelty

_Last time ""As we headed up, I kept thinking, Draco has changed. He kept looking at me and smiling. 'Maybe he has learnt compassion._

_These thoughts were quickly disintegrated. Pansy Parkinson walked up to us, and asked "What are doing with this scum?"_

_I looked at Draco, and he gave me that cold sneer. "I wouldn't walk with the mud blood out of free will if you paid me. We're just going to the Head meeting."_

_He gave me another sneer, and walked ahead with Pansy, and I stood there stunned. _

'_This year is certainly going to be weird,' I thought as I followed them into the Head's compartment""_

" Ah, our Head boy and Head Girl," Mr. McGonagall greeted us, as we entered the compartment. "First off, I want to inform you two of your duties as our new head's. As we want to show the bringing together of our students, The Griffindor and Slytherin houses will conform. You will now be known as Gritherin. I want you two to be the prime examples, and show everyone that enemies can become friends. "Hermione, you and Draco will also be sharing a dorm. I will show it to you when we get off the train.

"Your main job will be to keep order inside this school. I something drastic occurs, I want you two to be there in less than a minute. Be ready at all times. I know that Lord Voldemort (she shuddered at this), maybe be gone for good this time, but we still need to keep a careful watch."

Ok, well now I think I should tell you what happened this last year. Well as you already know, Voldemort is gone, thank god. But not by Harry, no. Voldemort brought the destruction to himself. He had finally figured out how to get into that room in Department of Mysteries. The one that is always locked. He entered, and his wand went beserk. Every spell that he had ever cast rebounded on him. And every person he had ever killed, were resurrected. And every one who was connected to him (A.K.A., anyone with the dark mark), their wands did this to them too. So Voldemort, and all his Supporters (not including Snape, who never actually did any harm to anyone), were reduced to dust. So we have peace, finally.

This was quite overwhelming for Harry though. His father, mother, Sirius, and Remus (who was killed by Lucious Malfoy halfway through 6th year), were alive again. The boy who lived, who never knew his parents, barely knew the one who was as close to a parent as possible, barely knew the one who was like a brother to him, all came back to him at one time. But he's happy. That's all that matters.

Anyways, back to now. I looked at Malfoy, and he had that kind look on his face again. What the hell is his problem?

We walked out of the compartment, Malfoy behind me. Standing in the corridors, I rounded on him.

"What is your problem? One minute, your all nice, the next you are psycho and evil."

He just gave me a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

This just made me peeved. "You were really nice to me. Then Pansy shows up and you act like… like you! Now you are nice again. What's your problem?"

He looked at me with a cross between a blank stare and shock, Opened his mouth to say something, then turned around and walked off. But I distinctively heard him mutter, "I want to change for you."


	3. Old friends meet again

Chapter 3: Old friends meet again

By: Hatred violence and cruelty

_Last time: "What is your problem? One minute, your all nice, the next you are psycho and evil."_

_He just gave me a weird look. "What are you talking about?"_

_This just made me peeved. "You were really nice to me. Then Pansy shows up and you act like… like you! Now you are nice again. What's your problem?"_

_He looked at me with a cross between a blank stare and shock, Opened his mouth to say something, then turned around and walked off. But I distinctively heard him mutter, "I want to change for you."_

After he left, a man over the loudspeaker announced we'd be arriving in 10 minutes. I quickly slipped into an empty compartment, and changed into my robes.

As I exited, I spotted, a head with black, messy hair, and a 2 red.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron!" I yelled as I ran down the compartment. They turned, and looked right past me. "Harry! Ron!" I yelled again. They looked at me weirdly. Then I realized, they don't recognize me!

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Ginny politely. I ignored her, and looked straight into Ron's eyes. Then it hit him. He threw his arms around me and a hug that matched that of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mione!" he yelled. He let go of me, and stared at my change in appearance. "Wow, you really have changed!"

Harry gave me a hug next, and the Ginny. "We haven't heard from you all summer!'' Ginny squealed.

I smiled, though it was slightly forced. They must've been wondering why I didn't respond all summer. I couldn't tell them about my father, and his drinking. They wouldn't understand, that this problem was the reason of all my bruises on my stomach and arms, that thankfully, since I was of age, I could sneak and get my wand and magic them away.

See, my father lost his job. So he started drinking. At first not much. But it started to get heavy. After a while he started hitting me. Not so badly at first. But then he started getting brutal. And my mother couldn't stop him, for she was too afraid. After a while, he took my wand. Locked it up. But sometimes, when he was passed out cold, I was able to get it.

After this had gone on for most of the summer, my mum and I finally got the courage to phone the police, while he was passed out. Right now, he is in prison, awaiting trial. But I'm still afraid.

"Well I was really busy! Sorry guys." She just gave another huge grin, and put her arm around me. Ron got on my other side, but his arm around me, and Harry stood in fron my levitating backwards.

We climbed off the train, and climbed aboard the carriages that would take me back to my true home. Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts at last

Chapter 4: Hogwarts at last

By: Hatred violence and cruelty

_Last time: _

"_Well I was really busy! Sorry guys." She just gave another huge grin, and put her arm around me. Ron got on my other side, but his arm around me, and Harry stood in fron my levitating backwards. _

_We climbed off the train, and climbed aboard the carriages that would take me back to my true home. Hogwarts._

We walked up the stone steps and in through the doors, past the grand entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. I sat down, with my friends surrounding me. Professor McGonagall brought out the old sorting hat on the three legged stool, and the first years entered, along with 3 men who looked to be about my age.

Professor Mcgonagall unrolled the scroll, and began reading off names. "Adam Abeloe," she called and one of the 4 older guys walked up, sat down and put the hat on. After about 30 seconds the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" He took off the hat, as we all clapped and walked over to our table. "Not that bad looking," Ginny whispered in my ear. I laughed. He wasn't really all that bad. Looked a lot like a cross between Harry and Draco to me. Wait, did I just call Malfoy, Draco? What Is my problem? Ahh! I'm going psycho! (Sorry, a little writers block, needed a lil change a/n)

The rest of the sorting went by pretty quickly ending in "Maria Zottola" to Ravenclaw.

The golden dishes appeared with food. I dug in, quite hungry (I got over the S.P.E.W. thing last year, when I finally realized most elves like enslavement. They just wanted to be treated fairly).

After the desserts disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!" At this, there was a loud applause. "As most of you know, the forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr. Filch has put up a new list of things not allowed in the corridors. You can see that list in his office. Also, as I think you all noticed, we have four new students that are obviously not first years. You four, please stand up."

The four stood up, each at a different table.

"These four men are from Durmstrang. They are 7th years, and I expect them to be treated fairly.

"And last but not least, our Head boy and Head girl! Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please come up here!"

I stood up, and walked up to the head table, malfoy joining me next to the headmaster.

"Congratulations!" Professor Dumbledore practically shouted, and we received an applause.

"We are also trying something new this year," Dumbledore added. "This year, we are joining the houses. Since our head boy and head girl are from Gryffindor and Slytherin, those houses will be joined, and be called Grytherin." This received many angry vioces and groans. "What is up with that?'' Ron whispered to Harry, but he was just staring at Dumbledore with horror and disbelief"

Also, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be joined and be called Ravenpuff. The teachers of your houses will show you your new home."

"And last, I bid you all a good night, and a good year! Off to bed!"

Everyone stood up and followed their teachers. Gryffindor and Slytherin following McGonagall and Snape, and Rvenclaw and Hufflepuff following Flitwick and Sprout.

We followed them up the stairs to where we'd usually go, but turned left, and faced a wall with a picture of the old headmaster Dippet. Mcgonagall gave the password 'fizzing whizbee' and we al climbed into our new house. It was green and gold. Pretty nice.

After they had the rest of the house situated, Professor McGonagall took Draco and I to our new living spaces.

"You will be living here for the remainder of the year. Draco your room is over through that door," she pointed to a green door. "And Hermione, your room is over through that one," a door opposite Draco's, the door red.

"I expect the best from you two." And with that she left.

"So," said Draco. "Shall we settle in?" He then walked through his door to his room, and slammed the door.


	5. The First months, truth or dare, and Dra...

Chapter 5: The First months, truth or dare, and Draco's story

By: Hatred Violence and Cruelty

Last time: After they had the rest of the house situated, Professor McGonagall took Draco and I to our new living spaces.

"You will be living here for the remainder of the year. Draco your room is over through that door," she pointed to a green door. "And Hermione, your room is over through that one," a door opposite Draco's, the door red.

"I expect the best from you two." And with that she left.

"So," said Draco. "Shall we settle in?" He then walked through his door to his room, and slammed the door.

The first few months passed by in a blur. With all the preparation for N.E.W.T.S., I had enough to worry about. My head girl duties made it even more difficult. With Slytherin and Gryffindor sharing sommon rooms now, dra-Malfoy and I had to keep order, which was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be. With Voldemort gone, Slytherin didn't have much of a reason to terrorize us. Also, McGonagall and Snape kept such a close eye on us that if anyone put a toe out of line, they would know.

Also, Draco still acted weird. Whenever he was around me or anyone that wasn't Slytherin, he was like a friend. But as soon as someone like Pansy or Goyle showed up, he turned back into the old Malfoy I loved to hate.

Other than that, nothing exciting happened for me until sign ups for staying over Christmas Vacation, which of course I did, because it was required for my head girl duties. I didn't want to go home either, so this was a really good excuse for not being able to go home. Ginny, Ron and Harry did, of course. Malfoy too.

So on the last day before Christmas holidays, almost everyone packed up to go home. So many people were leaving that in our common room, ony Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I were left. This was quite nice though.

With everyone gone, we had free reign.

One night a few days before Christmas, Harry and Ron were playing chess, while I styled Ginny's hair. I straightened it, and added dark red highlights to it. It looked great.

So after Ron had demolished Harry yet again, we decided to play truth or dare.

"So, Harry, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth," he said immediately.

"Hmmmmmm, So, Harry who do you like?" I asked with a grin on my face. I knew of course who it was. Ginny. Quite obvious. And she was in love with him too, even though she denied it.

Harry went red in the face, and whispered something "wrwiny."

"What? What was that harry?' Asked Ron.

"Ginny!" He yelled still red in the face.

Everyone looked at Ginny. She was sitting there with a look of surprise and happiness.

"I like you too!" and she crawled over and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's face lit up, and he kissed her soundly. It was all quite cute. I'm glad they finally did it too. Ron seems pretty glad too. I think that he thinks Ginny deserves the best, and that's what Harry is too him. Thank god, he won't go psycho like he did when Ginny dated Dean Thomas. That was scary. Almost ruined Ron's and Dean's friendship too.

At that moment, Draco entered the Common room. He looked at us, and started towards our room, but Harry called, "Hey Draco, wanna play? It's truth or dare!"

Draco looked surprised. Maybe it was the fact that Harry had called him Draco, or that he'd invited him to play. But whatever it was, Draco came and sat down in our circle.

"So, Potter, what are we playing?" he asked, looking at me.

"Truth or dare!" Harry shouted. (He's a little hyper! A/n)

Draco nodded, and Harry asked him truth or dare. "Truth" he answered.

Harry thought for a moment, and Ginny whispere something in his ear.

"OK, so Draco. What inspired you to change? I mean you are treating us like humans, and the whole mud blood crack towards Mione is gone. So what's the deal?"

Draco looked a little uncomfortable at this.

"You know you don't have to answer," I said after a few seconds.

He looked at me with those kind eyes that I had seen the first day back, and said, "No, I'll tell you guys why."

"It started last year, around Christmas. Just after Lupin died. My father wanted me to join the ranks with him. Be a death eater," he added at Ginny's confused look.

"Anyways, I finally realized, Voldemort is crap. He was lying to my father. As soon as Voldemort reached his full power, he would just kill Lucious. So I decided against it. The displeased me father very much. He did anything and everything to convince me to join. Torture of me, or my mother. He ended up killing my mother. He went that far. But I still didn't join.

"I had also realized that everything that Lucious had taught me was a lie. About Purebloods and muggle borns. Us being better than everyone else. I finally realized that was all just a fantasy in my fathers head.

"So I decided to join the fight against him. And right after I did. Voldemort was destroyed, along with my father, and my mother came back, my whole life changed. I decided that I wanted to have friends, not people like Goyle or Crabbe. But I had to be careful. Because the families of the death eaters who had died, wanted revenge. So I couldn't let any of the other Slytherins know that I ahd changed sides. That why, Hermione," he looked at me with those tantalizing gray eyes. "I treated you like vermin when Pansy joined us. I regret it, but I just wanted to be safe. I know it's cowardly how I am living, but there is no other way."

He finished, and there was a silence for a few minutes.

"Wow," I whispered after that. "I never knew."

"Well now you do." And with that, Draco stood up, and without a backwards glance he walked to out common room and shut the door.

Too stunned to speak, we all just stood up and went to our common rooms. I was the last to leave, but before I could leave someone grabbed me. Covering my mouth so I couldn't scream, and dragged me out of the common room.


	6. Two true enemies among us

Chapter 6: two true enemies among us

By: Hatred Violence and Cruelty

_Last time: He finished, and there was a silence for a few minutes._

"_Wow," I whispered after that. "I never knew."_

"_Well now you do." And with that, Draco stood up, and without a backwards glance he walked to out common room and shut the door._

_Too stunned to speak, we all just stood up and went to our common rooms. I was the last to leave, but before I could leave someone grabbed me. Covering my mouth so I couldn't scream, and dragged me out of the common room._

"As U was drug out, I bit the persons hand who was holding me. He let go in pain, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" the man hit me across the head, and I passed out. But before I blacked, I saw something silver and black fly over me.

I woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"Where am I?" I said groggily. Then I had my surroundings sink in. The room looked exactly like mine in everything, except for the fact that instead of being being the red and gold, everything was silver and green.

"You're awake," someone said. I looked around, and there sat Draco Malfoy, alone with Goyle and Crabbe, who were on the floor, apparently sleeping.

"What am I doing here!" I asked wildly. "What did you do to me? Why did you attack me? Answer m…"

My words were cut off by Malfoy covering my mouth with his hand.

"Sh. I didn't attack you. It was those idiots right there," he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle. "They attacked you after I left, and when I came out of the common room to use the bathroom, I heard you scream. I ran out just in time to see Goyle hit you across the head. I stunned him, and Crabbe. Carried you back and levitated them. You've been out cold for about an hour or so."

I sat there looking at him. Why did they attack me? Why did Draco help me? This is so weird.

As if he could read my mind, Draco added, "I bet you want to know why they attacked you."

I just nodded.

"Well, they think that anyone who is friends with the famous Harry Potter should suffer. They think that it is Harry's fault that Voldemort was destroyed. They also think," he paused at this, "that I may fancy you." He blushed so hard that his cheeks were actually red. "Which is completely preposterous, I mean that's impossible. Me liking you. Nev."

I cut him off. I put my finger to his lips, then brought mine to them. His lips were surprisingly soft. The kiss ended quickly. As I backed away, Draco had a look of pure awe on his face.

"You know you rave when you're nervous?" The look of awe was replaced by a small grin. "I never thought I could like a mudblood."

BANG. This set of an alarm in my head. What was I doing? Kissing Draco? He is still the same person from the last six years. He must've realized he said the wrong thing because the grin fell from his face.

I stood up, gave him a dirty look and walked out, trying to ignore him calling "Hermione, wait. Wait! I didn't mean that!"

I slammed the door, and went into my room. Locking the door, I feel on my bed. Why did I do that? Kiss him? He hasn't changed.

With all these thoughts in my head, I did the one thing that seemed right. I cried


	7. Christmas Vacation

Chapter 7: Christmas Vacation

By: Hatred Violence and Cruelty

_Last time: "You know you rave when you're nervous?" The look of awe was replaced by a small grin. "I never thought I could like a mudblood."_

_BANG. This set of an alarm in my head. What was I doing? Kissing Draco? He is still the same person from the last six years. He must've realized he said the wrong thing because the grin fell from his face._

_I stood up, gave him a dirty look and walked out, trying to ignore him calling "Hermione, wait. Wait! I didn't mean that!"_

_I slammed the door, and went into my room. Locking the door, I feel on my bed. Why did I do that? Kiss him? He hasn't changed. _

_With all these thoughts in my head, I did the one thing that seemed right. I cried._

Draco's POV

The next few days passed by slowly. I avoided Hermione at every cost. My stupid big mouth. Why? I had finally got the one girl that I actually liked for more than her body, and I blow it. God I'm such an idiot!

Crabbe and Goyle still hang around with me. They don't seem to remember attacking Hermione. They're not smart enough to fake it, so I think they are telling the truth.

Finally it was Christmas Eve. I had no one to share it with, since I couldn't go home to my mother, one of the only people that truly love me, so I have locked myself in our common room. Hermione is out with Harry, Ginny and Ron doing God knows what. Probably having a snowball fight or something stupid like that 'Even though I wish I were out there.' I can't believe I just thought that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hermione coming through the door. I think my assumptions were right. She's bundled up, yet soaking wet, and her face is red.

She gave me a dirty look, and went into her room. 20 minutes later she emerged, looking beautiful.

"Hermione, listen to me," I pleaded but she started walking to the door. So I stood up, grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards me. Her face was merely inches from mine, and I could smell a sweet scent of coconut on her.

Her eyes stared into mine, and I could see traces of fear in them. She thought I was going to hurt her. I could never hurt her. Not anymore at least

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that awful name. I understand if you won't forgive me for the past 6 years, but please. Just believe me when I say that I regret it all."

She looked at me as if she was going to forgive me. But she just looked down shook her head, pulled her arm from me, and walked out. But before she left she said, "I want to, I'm just afraid to trust you." And with that, she walked away.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe that just happened. Here I am coming in from a great day with my friends, and Draco pleads for forgiveness! So weird!

And worse, I was going to forgive him. God what would Harry and Ginny think? Even worse, Ron? He would NEVER forgive me.

Right now we're at the feast. It's quite fun, since there aren't many people here. Only about 13, not including the teachers. Ron and Harry are talking about quid ditch or something, Harry's arm around Ginny. (They're officially a couple now! A/n). I'm sitting there, eating my turkey sandwich, and ginny leaned over to me, and whispered "What's wrong? You're acting like you just got dumped."

I gave her a weird look, but Ginny knows me well, so she knew I was lying. So I said, "I'll tell you later, after the feast."

I looked down the table, and there sat Draco, with his two idiots on each side. He looked miserable, picking at his food, not looking up at anything. But, as if I were attracting his gaze, he looked up straight at me. He gave a weak smile, stood up, said something to Crabbe and Goyle, and walked back, apparently to our common room

I stood up. "Well, I'm beat." Ron looked at me like I was crazy. Ginny, however stood up too. "Me too." And with that we went back to our common room.

Draco was nowhere in sight, so I thought it would be pretty safe to talk in the main common room.

"So, spill," Ginny said as we sat by the fire.

I was silent for a second, deciding where to begin. "OK, well it started after we played truth or dare. I was going to my room, when I was jumped." Ginny's eyes were as round as galleons at this. "I was knocked out. When I cam to, I was in Draco's room. Crabbe and Goyle were on the floor, knocked out. They were the ones who jumped me. Draco saved me. He then told my why they did it. Revenge on Harry, mainly. But also because they thought that Draco liked me. He started rambling, and I kissed him. It was all too good, until he said, and I quote, 'I never thought I could like a mud blood.'" Ginny gasped.

"This made me mad, so I walked out. And Draco has been apologizing ever since. And that's it," I finished lamely.

Ginny said to this, "Do you like him? Because that would be really sweet. Draco seems to have really changed. And I think he was telling the truth when we played truth or dare.

I thought for a moment, and said, "Yes I do like him. I like him a lot. It just feels right when I'm around him. But he still acts like that asshole from last year. I just don't kn.."

A voice interrupted me, "I already told you. I'm trying to change for you."


	8. Revelations and Ron’s reactions

Chapter 8:Revelations and Ron's reactions

By: Hatred Violence and Cruelty

_Last time: Ginny said to this, "Do you like him? Because that would be really sweet. Draco seems to have really changed. And I think he was telling the truth when we played truth or dare._

_I thought for a moment, and said, "Yes I do like him. I like him a lot. It just feels right when I'm around him. But he still acts like that asshole from last year. I just don't kn.."_

_A voice interrupted me, "I already told you. I'm trying to change for you."_

Draco's POV

"I already told you. I'm trying to change for you."

She turned and looked at me with the beautiful brown eyes. With a look of question on her face, she responded, "How do I know?"

At this, Ginny got up and walked up to her room, leaving Hermione and I alone.

"If you would just let me prove it, you would understand." I walked closer to her. She didn't back away though. She seemed to move towards me too.

"I want to, but…I don't know." She turned away, or shall I say, tried. I grabbed her and turned her towards me. I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed her. This kiss lasted much longer than our first. She was stiff at first, not sure of how to react. But she melted into my arms.

Our kiss becamse more demanding. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, and she put hers around my neck. It was perfect. Until…

"Hermione! What are you doing! And with HIM?" We let go of each other to see Ron and Harry standing there. While Harry had a knowing look on his face, Ron had a look or pure murder.

"I'll kill you Malfoy! What did you do to her? She would never choose you out of her own accord! She's mine. She always has been. And Always will be!"

Hermione's POV

This left a ringing silence in my head. Me, Ron's? Never. Sure he's my friend, but no. And I stated this.

"Ron, I was never yours. Yes, we may be friends. But that is all. Draco has put no spell on me. I truly like him, and maybe more." I sounded oddly calm, for how I was feeling. But Ron kept getting more worked up.

"NO! YOU'RE MINE! I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE LEAVING YOU WITH SCUM LIKE _HIM!"_

I let my rage go.

"RONALD WEASLY! LISTEN TO ME! AS MUCH AS YOU WANT TO DENY IT, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I LOVE HIM!" gesturing towards Draco.

I then realized what I said. I covered my mouth, and ran to my room before anyone could stop me.


	9. Christmas Day

Chapter 9: Christmas Day

By: Hatred Violence and Cruelty

_Last time: "NO! YOU'RE MINE! I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE LEAVING YOU WITH SCUM LIKE HIM!"_

_I let my rage go._

"_RONALD WEASLY! LISTEN TO ME! AS MUCH AS YOU WANT TO DENY IT, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I LOVE HIM!" gesturing towards Draco._

_I then realized what I said. I covered my mouth, and ran to my room before anyone could stop me._

_Draco's POV_

Loves me! Loves Me! Wow. OK, well I love her. I have for a while. Just haven't admitted it. But she. Loves. Me?

Oh my god. I don't know what I am going to do. Should I face her? Or what? I need help from someone who knows her. Not Ron, of course. So Harry or Ginny. Maybe I could get them both. Yes. That's what I'm going to do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a fist, hitting me straight in the mouth. I staggered and fell to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ron screamed at me. His face was so red, he looked about ready to explode.

As much as I wanted to, I didn't hit back. I just simply stated, as calm as I could, "You want to know what I did to her? I loved her, and I still do. And as you can see, she loves me. So, if we are done here, I shall be leaving."

I stood up, and walked into my room, half expecting Ron to jump on me. But he didn't surprisingly.

Right before I shut the door, I looked back at Ron. He just stood there looking at me, with pure astonishment on his face.

I shut the door, and shut them out.

What am I going to do?

Hermione's POV

What did I do! I can't believe I just said that. Draco looked absolutely freaked. He probably doesn't feel the same way. Oh, what Am I going to do?

That night I didn't sleep a wink. I couldn't, thinking about that guy, laying across the common room from me, thinking of a way to break it to me that he didn't love me.

So I decided to take a walk. I pulled on my night gown, and went into our common room. Expecting it to be empty, I shrieked when someone grabbed my arm. Whoever it was was much stronger than I, and was able to trap me under his weight and cover my mouth, preventing me from screaming

Then he spoke.

"So, you think you can just leave me like that, for that scum?"


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

By: Hatred Violence and Cruelty

Last time: That night I didn't sleep a wink. I couldn't, thinking about that guy, laying across the common room from me, thinking of a way to break it to me that he didn't love me.

So I decided to take a walk. I pulled on my night gown, and went into our common room. Expecting it to be empty, I shrieked when someone grabbed my arm. Whoever it was was much stronger than I, and was able to trap me under his weight and cover my mouth, preventing me from screaming

Then he spoke.

"So, you think you can just leave me like that, for that scum?"

"Ron?"

He just stared down out me with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You will always be mine. You will always be mine," he repeated over and over, as he crushed under his weight. Then he started doing the unthinkable.

Grabbing at my gown, he let go of my mouth. I screamed as loudly as I could, in fear this might be my only chance.

In shock he rolled off of me, and I grabbed my wand.

"Stay away from me," I said calmly, not matching how I felt inside.

He stood up, and walked towards me.

"Stay away from me. I mean it. I will hurt you."

I was then cut off my him jumping on me. My wand knocked out my hands, and my head hitting the ground, I saw spots. He ripped my wand from my grasp and put a silencing charm on me.

I hit him with every ounce of strength I could muster, but he was too strong. He ripped my gown off, and started with my night shirt. Whimpering silently, I went through my kickboxing moves that I had learned over last summer, but I drew a blank, and as my shirt came off, he looked down at me, eyes with no emotion.

Then he raped me.

Draco's POV

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. I slipped on my robe, and walked out to the common room.

With the light from the moon showing faintly through the windows, I could make out the silhouette of a small body, shaking.

I lit my wand, and walked closer. There on the floor, was Hermione, covered in a blanket, and crying silently.

I kneeled down and whispered urgently, 'Hermione? What's wrong? She looked up at me with pure terror on her face, and opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Realizing she was silenced, I reversed it, pulled off my robe, and covered her with it. She was sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she at first seemed to push me away. But, like she realized that I wouldn't hurt her, buried her head into my shoulder, and cried even more.

"Hermione, I need to know what's wrong." I said slowly, gently as possible.

She raised her head, and with tears streaming down her face, she replied, "He raped me. He came here and raped me."

Fear growing in my eyes, I responded, "Who? Who did this to you?"

She lowered her head back onto my chest, and mumbled quietly. Not being able to hear her, I asked again. She started shaking really hard and screamed,

"RON! HE RAPED ME! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. HE ROBBED ME OF THE ONE THING THAT WAS TRULY MINE!"

She broke down, and cried into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her, and talked to her. About anything that would calm her down. And soon she was asleep. I looked down at her, her tear stained cheeks, her body wrapped in my robe, and swore to myself, 'I will avenge Hermione if it is the last thing I do. For Hermione, my love, I promise you.'

I then closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	11. The day after

**Chapter 11: The day after**

**"RON! HE RAPED ME! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. HE ROBBED ME OF THE ONE THING THAT WAS TRULY MINE!"**

**She broke down, and cried into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her, and talked to her. About anything that would calm her down. And soon she was asleep. I looked down at her, her tear stained cheeks, her body wrapped in my robe, and swore to myself, 'I will avenge Hermione if it is the last thing I do. For Hermione, my love, I promise you.'**

**I then closed my eyes, and fell asleep.**

**Hermione's POV**

**I woke up to the sun blaring down on my face. A little disoriented, I sat up, or shall I say, I tried to sit up. Confused as to why I couldn't move, I looked down.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" I yelled pushing him off of me, and standing up.**

**Draco's POV**

**Well, that's a great way to be woken up. Being screamed at, I mean.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you not remember last night?" She looked at me, confused and angry.**

**"Why what Happened? Did you force me to have sexual intercourse with you?" she responded, gesturing to her clothes.**

**"So you have no idea what happened last night?" She glared at me and shook her head no.**

**"Do you remember anything that has happened in the last 4 months?" I asked, remembering playing truth or dare, sharing our common room, all that. She didn't respond, looking at me with a confused face.**

**Oh my god. She doesn't remember.**

**Hermione's POV**

**What the hell is the blonde headed prat babbling on about? I remember everything. Having to share a common room with him. Him torturing me, calling me a mud blood. Why is he look at me like that? With sadness and compassion in his eyes?**

**"Malfoy, will you please stop looking at me like that. It's very annoying."**

**Still looking at me with those damn silver eyes of his, he slowly stood up and started wakling towards me.**

**"Get away from me, Malfoy. I'm warning you," I said with venom in my voice.**

**"You got to remember, Hermione." Whoa, did he just call me Hermione? "Remember what Ron did to you last night."**

**"Oh yeah, what did Ron do to me? Rape me?" I said smirking**

**His eyes widened, and then he spoke 3 words. "Yes. He did."**

**Draco's POV**

**"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO FREAK!" she screamed at me, and ran up into her room.**


	12. A talk with the professor

Chapter 12: A talk with the Professor

By: Smelly Cheeze (Formally known as Hatred Violence and Cruelty)

Last Time: "Oh yeah, what did Ron do to me? Rape me?" I said smirking

His eyes widened, and then he spoke 3 words. "Yes. He did."

Draco's POV

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO FREAK!" she screamed at me, and ran up into her room.

Draco's POV

Well that went well.

Hermione's POV

What the hell was that all about? Why does he think Ron raped me? _:Looks down, and sees blood and bruises on her body. And one other thing. Red hair:_ OH MY GOD! (memories come rushing back)

Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Draco! I screamed, running back down the stairs. "Draco!" I turned the corner, to see the back of his blonde head. I did the only thing rational. I grabbed him, hugged him, and started bawling. Okay, maybe not so rational, but anyways.

Draco POV

Suddenly, I heard screaming. I was just standing there looking around, and all of a sudden, someone jumps on me. A very small someone. I turned and saw Hermione crying, holding onto my shirt.

"I remember," she said. That's all I needed to hear.

After sitting in the common room for about an hour, calming Hermione down, we decided to go to Dumbledore.

"Fizzing wizbee" I said to the statue, not really paying attention, until I hit my head on the wing. 'owww,' I cursed silently, rubbing my head.

Hermione's POV

I laughed, how could I not? "Slick, Draco," I said, half laughing, half crying.

Draco was about to respond, when The stature turned, and Dumbledore walked out.

"Ahh, my heads. You need to speak to me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, professor. Can we talk in your office where it's more private?" I asked with what hopefully was a desperate look.

"Okay, so now, what did you two need to speak to me about?" Dumbledore asked us as we sat down.

"Well…" Draco started, uncertain how to begin.

"I've been raped." I said bluntly, tears threatening to rise. I pushed them down and continued.

"Last night. I was raped by Ron."

"Ron Weasley?" Professer Dumbledore as with surprise and confusion in his voice.

I then, began my story.

"…But what I don't understand, sir, is how I couldn't remember any of it." I looked up at Dumbledore, to see a very grim face staring back at me.

"Well, Hermione, I'm not quite sure what caused you to forget this Horrid incident. It may have been too much for your mind to handle, so you chose to forget. But I'm not quite.."

A crash interrupted us, and someone, who all had thought dead, stumbled through the door, and said in a terrible voice.

"It was me."


	13. The Filthy Culprit

A/N you may recognize this story and that's becuz the first 12 chapters aren't mine, I am finishing this story for Smelly Cheeze(formally known as Hatred Violence and Cruelty) and I am rele happi to be finishing this story for her. I also dedicate the rest of this story after the first 12 to her. Enjoy!

P.S I am so so so sry for waiting this long to update, its just that I was busy tryin to write another chapter for my other story and my computer screwed up yet again but n e wayz, im rele rele sry!

Gangstaelmo69

Chapter 13: The filthy culprit

Last time on 'False witness born down on me':

"…_But what I don't understand, sir, is how I couldn't remember any of it." I looked up at Dumbledore, to see a very grim face staring back at me._

"_Well, Hermione, I'm not quite sure what caused you to forget this Horrid incident. It may have been too much for your mind to handle, so you chose to forget. But I'm not quite.."_

_A crash interrupted us, and someone, who all had thought dead, stumbled through the door, and said in a terrible voice. _

"_It was me."_

Chapter Thirteen: The filthy Culprit

"It was me" Repeated a filthy looking Harry, they all stared at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Potter you do understand that if you did do this then there's a very high chance that your going to be expelled?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes Professor Dumbledore I understand completely," Harry replied, "But it wasn't me who did it! I swear it was voldemort! I would never do that to Hermione professor! Honestly! Please believe me! ".

"Very well Mr.Potter I will talk with the ministry and let you know futherwise but for now you are to go to your Gryffindor room and pack until I tell you otherwise understood?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Yes Professor" Harry said quietly before leaving Dumbledore's office.

"oh……my……god" was all Hermione said before she passed out cold but luckily there was a pair of tanned, muscular arms to catch her.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing with someone beside her which, when she looked, was Draco.

"What happened?" Hermione asked confusedly looking around the hospital wing.

"How did I get here?" she asked again, her memories slowly coming back to her.

'_It was…….Harry…' _she thought before she grabbed onto a muscular chest and sobbed loudly.

"_Shh"_ someone soothed her as she sobbed herself into a deep sleep.

She awoke again and noticed that a pair of muscular arms were around her, and as she turned around she noticed it was Draco. She sighed deeply, not knowing she woke him up until he brushed a single curl off her forhead.

"Are you ok now?' he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine now……thanks Draco" she whispered into his ear.

"Thanks for what?"

"For being there for me when no one else was"

"You don't need to thank me for that"

"But I want to" she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back and looked at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly.

"Yes" she whispered as she inched closer to him, he leaned in and their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss Draco said "maybe we should get back to the head dorms now",

"yea I agree" she said, as she got out of her bed.

A/N review n ill write more! Lol jks review if u want to!

Gangstaelmo69


End file.
